The Family Project
by ChloeMellark
Summary: Bella hates Edward's player like attitude, that much is clear. Can a school project, marriage and a baby change that, or will she feel the pressures of single parenthood, when her husband is out with whores like Lauren Mallory. R&R. Canon pairings. AH.


**Author's Note:  
Hiya, this is my second AH Twilight fic, normal pairings for about 99.9% of the story, but drunken teens do stupid things;)  
This one is a fair bit different to 'Baby Bella,' firstly because I have a much clearer idea of how this one is going to turn out, and secondly I want it to be a lot longer.  
I really like the idea of a 'baby' project, and I know that there has been a fair few of these stories that have been done, so I won't be winning any awards for originality:$  
It's not plagiarism, it's just a plotline, so don't sue me :D.**

**Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this chapter belong to Stephenie Meyer; I just like to play with them ;).  
Visuals will probably be on my profile, unless I decide to move them.**

**The Family Project: chapter one.**

I walked into my psychology class with my two best friends in tow. We were wolf whistled at by the three studs of the school, Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale. They thought that they could get every girl in the school just by looking at them, so me and my two best friends, Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale, made it our personal mission to be 'untouchable,' and we became the hottest girls at FA – Forks Academy, (one of the most prestigious schools in America) by doing this.

My name is Bella Swan, my dad is an ex-police chief, but now owns one of the biggest hotel chains in the world, and he's one of the most eligible bachelors, because he recently divorced my gold-digging bitch of a mother. I'm pretty much the richest girl in the school, along with my sister, Angel, who is in her senior year.

Rosalie, Alice and I took our seats at the back of the classroom. I straightened my dress, tossed my hair and winked at Mike Newton, which resulted in a loud harrumph coming from the right of the classroom, which, coincidentally, was where Edward, Jasper and Emmett were sitting.

Our hot-as-fuck psych teacher came into the classroom wearing skinny jeans, and his shirt slightly unbuttoned. I nearly creamed my panties. Jacob Black, or Mr. Black, was the hottest thing since Edward Cullen did a half naked GQ shoot.

_I seriously did __**not **__just think that._

He raked his hands through his black hair, and stood up to the whiteboard. He wrote one word on the board which just about made me faint: Family. I knew from Angel what assignment this would be. We would each get a partner, and we'd have to go through pregnancy, childbirth and marriage. The couple who gets the highest mark would get some kind of uber expensive gift, and they'd be the King and Queen of the school in their senior year.

"Right guys," Jacob began, "As you guys know, you're in your junior year, so we have a special assignment," groans erupted as the class began to realise what this 'special assignment' was, "You guys are going to start a family." Even louder groans were heard, mostly from the boys.

"I'm going to nail the list I have put together, which names your fiancées, your jobs, and your income, on this notice board. You will each get a small pack with the 8 tasks for each week you will be doing this project. Now, on to the main event, you will be allowed to come up in groups of six to look at the notice board. Now, can the first six come up please?"

I stood up, and motioned for Alice and Rose to follow me, and subsequently, Edward, Emmett and Jasper got up, and we made the first six. I sashayed down the middle row to the notice board, and pointed my perfectly manicured finger down the page to find my name. _Bella Swan, Actress – Edward Cullen, Director. _

_**What. The. Fuck. **_

I was Edward's fiancée. Edward was my fiancé. I hated Edward. Edward wanted to get into my custom made Victoria's Secret panties. And now, here I am, Edward wearing a smug, triumphant grin, and me glowering as I stalked back to my seat. Alice shrieked, Rosalie stormed back to her seat and slammed down into her chair. I immediately guessed who their partners were.

**The 'Family' Assignment List:  
**_Alice Cullen, Fashion Designer – Jasper Hale, C.E.O  
Bella Swan, Actress – Edward Cullen, Director  
Lauren Mallory, DID NOT GRADUATE – Tyler Crowley, Fireman  
Emmett McCarty, Quarterback – Rosalie Hale, Model  
Jessica Stanley, Midwife – Mike Newton, Cop  
Angela Weber, Scientist – Ben Cheney, Stuntman  
Tanya Denali, Lingerie Model – Benjamin Akun, Archaeologist  
Victoria Redden, Athlete – James Gint, Athlete_

The only plus side was that my job was the thing I have wanted to do since I was about four years old, and that my 'family' and an astronomical income. Jacob told us to go sit next to our fiancées, and then we received our packs.

"Swan," Edward said, his voice like pure silk. Ugh! He was so damn alluring.  
"Cullen." I spat, annoyed with myself for even _thinking _about Edward in that way. _  
_We sat in silence until Jacob delivered the assignment packs to each couple. As I predicted, Edward and I had an extortionate income, and I was getting married in two weeks, we were having a double wedding with Alice and Jasper, and I was expecting a week after the marriage.

"Look Cullen," I whispered, "I have never failed any class since grade school. I am a gift to the Gods, and don't you fucking forget that. I am _not, under _any _circumstances, _going to fail this one. You got that?" I tried to finish with a hair flick, only to have my hand snatched away and kissed by Edward.

"Don't worry Bella, I _know _that you're a gift to the gods," he said, looking directly at my boobs. "You won't fail this project, and if you do, I'm your slave," he said, and I liked that idea up until he threw me a pervy wink.

I looked over to my right, hoping to catch Rosalie's eye, but she was too busy deliberately looking away from Emmett, with a look of pure thunder etched up on her face. I craned my neck around Edward, and to my relief, Alice _did_ see me. I mouthed a quick 'help me' which resulted in Alice throwing daggers at Jasper, and I knew that my girls were in exactly the same position as me.

Our first task was set, for the first week, all the girls from the group had to go round with pregnancy pads on. Even at school, and at night, these pads were not, under any circumstances, allowed to be taken off. Therefore, by 8 o'clock tonight, we all had to own some maternity clothes, because that would be when the sensor on the maternity pad was turned on. We had to write a five page essay, our partners included, on what it was like having to cope with a protruding stomach.

By the end of the project we would have done four essays, two presentations and a speech, and then there would be a film shown. The film would be directed by Edward, and would feature snippets of each couple in their new daily routine. There was a slight catch to make it easier for my 'fiancé;' we had to move in together.

We had the rest of the lesson to decide who's house we would be living in, and could do whatever we wanted to fill the last twenty minutes, so I got out my iPhone, and began to text Alice:__

Hey bby,  
Moving into urs,  
make jspr move to urs,  
ill gt rslie 2 do the sme.  
Shppin 4 mtrnty clths 2nite?  
xoxo~B~xoxo  
My phone buzzed while the message was sending, so I knew that this had to be Rosalie.  
_B,  
Movin into Emmett's,  
Jasper is doin the same,  
R U__?  
Love you long time,  
Rose  
XXX.  
_I replied, telling her that yes, I would endure the torture of living with Edward, Jasper and Emmett, but as long as I had my girls with me, I'd be fine.

There was just one bridge left to cross: Charlie.  
I dialled in the number, knowing that: a) nobody would sprag on me for using my phone in class, and b) 'Mr. Black' wouldn't give a shit, and the phone began to ring.

"Dad?" I said into the phone,  
"What is it Bella, this had better be quick, I am in a meeting in five minutes," he growled,  
"I'm moving into Alice's house for two months for a school project," I muttered, deliberately using Alice's name instead of Edward's.  
"You practically live there anyway Bella," Charlie grumbled, "I don't quite see the point of this phone call hon,"  
"I know dad, I'm sorry, I have to go now, love you," I said sweetly,  
"Love you too Bells, and if this meeting goes well, I'll give you some money as a treat, I know that you have earned it, from what your head teacher has told me. Bye hon."

I smiled. I decided that Alice would 'help' me spend my money for me, seeing as I hated shopping, but I knew that Alice hadn't been shopping in ages, with the exception of the shopping trip for maternity clothes that would be happening after school.

For the last ten minutes of the lesson, the girls got measured and given their pregnancy pads. The skinny girls went first, and there was only Alice, Rosalie and I, and then the medium sized, and then the 'plus-sized' girls.

I stuffed my pad into my oversized bag, not wanting to see the monstrosity. As I was stuffing it in I heard my phone buzz, a text from Alice:  
_Shopping tonight girlie_,  
_then ALL of us are going out for a meal,  
Around 8:30pm.  
Love you B,  
-Ali xxxxxxxx.  
_Marvellous; a meal, which I would have to wear something nice, with Edward Cullen. This would be like a triple date in their eyes.

I was lost in thought when the bell rang for the end of school, and I was wrenched up from my seat by a surprisingly strong pixie:  
"Come _on,_ Bella! We have shopping to do!" Alice ordered.

I followed Alice out to the parking lot, Alice click clacking in front of Rosalie and I. We got into my car, my white Audi convertible. I backed out of the parking lot, and made my way to the mall.

A couple of hours later and I had been dragged around every store that just happened to sell maternity wear. We had blown a fair bit of money on cute clothes, and were now at the Cullen's place, getting ready for tonight. Rosalie was wearing a floor length, green silken dress, which somehow, even though she had a huge stomach, still made her look beautiful. Alice had curled her hair, and only put the smallest amount of make up on. She was literally breathtaking, and she actually looked like a mom-to-be, only a non-stressed mom-to-be.

Alice had on a red, pink and blue knee length dress, with a little blue belt and huge blue heels, totally contradicting the sandals that Rose and I wore. Her hair was done in her trademark spiky 'do and her makeup was done lightly.

I thought that I had gotten off lightly, Bella Barbie wise. I had on a short red dress, with ruffles at the neckline, and little red leather sandals. My hair was messily braided, and my eyes were smoky. I did look beautiful, and Alice was a genius. We walked downstairs and were met by Carlisle Cullen, Alice's dad and the 2nd richest man in the world. I noticed the perplexed and a little bit pissed expression on his face.  
"Alice Mary Cullen," he said, "I know I have not seen you in the last three months, but can you please explain to me _why the hell you three are PREGNANT?" _His voice rose in anger and disbelief.  
"Oh daddy," Alice giggled, turning the charm volume right up, "It's a school project silly, you know the one that Bella's sister did, remember?"  
"Oh." Carlisle said, at a loss of what to say, "I'm going to my office, goodnight girls."

As soon as Carlisle was out of earshot, we all collapsed into a heap of giggles. Considering that my dad and Alice's dad had to take on one of the students, it was strange that Carlisle reacted that way. We recollected ourselves, and went out to Alice's new car, her canary yellow Porsche, that Carlisle had scored for her directly from the Porsche factory, and drove to the little restaurant that we all loved going to: '_La Belle.'_

Alice, as organised as ever, had booked the reservation for our favourite table, right at the back – funnily enough, the closest table to the bar. We took our seats, filling one side of the little table. We all ordered wine, to the utter disgust of the waiter, who looked directly at our baby bumps. We giggled at this, and Alice pulled a 'don't you know who I am' right out of the bag.

We were just about to order a second drink when Edward, Emmett and Jasper arrived at our table. They weren't notably drunk or high, which was a start, and they had bothered to put on some nice clothes, which was a plus.

Edward reached over the table and kissed my hand, which made me blush ten shades of pink. Jasper was acting all shy and Emmett was just being Emmett. After about half an hour of idle banter, our food came and we dug in. After we had finished, Emmett cleared his throat and stood up. We watched him in wonder, as he pulled out a long thin blue box that was clearly from Tiffany's and looked directly at Rose.

"Rosalie Hale," he began, "I have liked you for a while. Could you stop playing hard to get, and be my girlfriend, it's driving me crazy?"

Rosalie looked dazed for a second, before nodding her head and accepting the little bracelet.

Emmett looked like he had seen the Lord for the first time, and reached across the table to snatch Rosalie's lips in a furious lip-lock. Alice, Jasper, Edward and I sat there staring at them like some weird perverts. They broke apart, Rosalie with a lustful glaze covering her eyes and Emmett looking like a complete dope, with a weird grin on his face.

Well that was a complete shock. After we had all recovered from the strange events of less than a minute ago, we paid for our food and made our way to my house, so I could get a bag together for staying at the Cullen's place. After I had got my suitcase, with most of my wardrobe inside, we went over to Rosalie and Jasper's house, and then finally went over to the Cullen's. I trundled my suitcase into the lounge, and flopped down onto the white leather sofa. Everyone followed in behind me.

Rosalie sat down beside me, but unusually, Alice remained standing. I knew that this meant that she needed to speak, and thankfully so did everyone else.

"We need to sort out the rooms." She began, "We aren't allowed to be girl-girl or boy-boy, because I have discovered that these pregnancy pads have inbuilt recording devices in them." I cringed at the thought of a recorder knowing what I was doing every minute of the day for the next six days.

"Rosalie and Emmett will go together, and there is no way that I am rooming with my brother. Japer, you're with me." She turned the 'I'm so sorry' eyes on me, and it clicked inside my head what that meant after I felt strong arms slither around my waist.

"Hey Swan, looks like you're with me."

**Dun dun duuuun.**

**So that's the first chapter. It was five word pages long so I felt quite proud of myself. **

**I would love to know what you think of this. I will try and update soon, cant promise anything.**

**XOXO**

**Chloe.**


End file.
